Many portable devices, for example mobile telephones, are equipped with a display such as a glass or plastic display window for providing information to the user. Furthermore such display windows are now commonly used as touch sensitive inputs. In some further devices the device is equipped with transducers suitable for generating audible feedback.
Images and animated images are known. Animated images or cinemagraph images can provide the illusion that the viewer is watching a video. The cinemagraph are typically still photographs in which a minor and repeated movement occurs. These are particularly useful as they can be transferred or transmitted between devices using significantly smaller bandwidth than conventional video.